All Rattle Up
by sierrafujoshiakut
Summary: Sasuke dan Neji terkena sebuah jutsu aneh yang mengakibatkan keduanya berubah menjadi bayi. Bagaimana cara mereka berjuang untuk kembali ke ukuran normal? Apa yang akan terjadi? Dan mengapa para gadis tak bisa berhenti memeluk dan mencubit mereka? Temukan jawabannya di dalam and don't worry is Safe, not Yaoi. Sebuah saduran komedi dari Swirlheart. HIATUS karna Skripsi.
1. Strange Jutsu

_Title _:_ All Rattle Up_

_Disclaimer _:_ Naruto and co owner is Masashi Kishimoto, Original plot line by Swirlheart._

_Summary _: Sasuke dan Neji terkena sebuah jutsu aneh yang mengakibatkan keduanya berubah menjadi bayi. Bagaimana cara mereka berjuang untuk kembali ke ukuran normal? Apa yang akan terjadi? Dan mengapa para gadis tak bisa berhenti memeluk dan mencubit mereka? Temukan jawabannya di dalam _and don't worry is Safe, not Yaoi_. Sebuah saduran komedi dari _**Swirlheart**__. Canon with AU._

.

.

.

_A Strange Jutsu_

.

.

.

"Naruto hentikan!"

"Hehehehe ini sangat lucu."

"Kau hanya membuatnya kesal."

"Emangnya kenapa? Toh dia selalu kesal."

"Hmm, sudah hentikan."

"Coba saja."

Plak

"Ow sakit!"

"Ya sudah seharusnya."

"Sakura, mengapa kau selalu tega denganku?"

"Berhenti merengek. Ayo kita segera selesaikan masalah ini, betulkan Kakashi sensei?"

"Ya Sakura benar. Dengar kalian berdua, ini masalah yang sangat serius dan seperti yang kita ketahui Hokage sama bukanlah orang yang paling sabar di dunia dan dia juga sibuk. Jadi mari kita langsung ke pokok permasalahan dan biarkan aku yang bicara, setuju?" Ucapan Kakashi membuat kedua genin itu menganggukkan kepala.

Secara bersama-sama mereka mendorong pintu masuk kantor sang Godaime tersebut dan mendapati Tsunade sedang duduk di atas kursinya. Sang Hokage itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah mereka dan sebelum dapat berkata apa-apa Kakashi telah menyelanya.

"Maaf karena telah menerobos masuk seperti ini Hokage sama. Saya tahu betapa sibuknya anda tapi tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk mendengarkan saya." Tsunade memberikan isyarat kepada Kakashi untuk berbicara.

"Terima kasih ahem, seperti yang telah anda ketahui kami baru saja kembali dari menjalani misi yang hasil akhirnya sukses. Namun kami mengalami sedikit kesulitan karena sebuah jutsu yang, uhh jutsu tersebut semacam mengenai Sasuke dan-"

"Dan apa?"

"Dan ini." Kakashi mengangkat sebuah bundelan yang berada di pelukannya. Bundelan kecil tersebut sedikit bergesar dan di dalamnya ternyata merupakan versi yang sangat kecil dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bola mata hitam pualam itu menyipit tipis dan ia memalingkan wajahnya jauh-jauh sembari melipat kedua tangan mungil gemuknya.

Tsunade hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua bola matanya.

"Tampaknya jutsu ini sejenis teknik pembalik waktu tetapi sekalipun tubuhnya mengecil seperti ini pikiran yang Sasuke miliki masih normal. Ia masih bisa mengenali kami semua dan tahu akan kondisi yang terjadi. Saya belum pernah melihat hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya, oleh karena itu saya berharap anda mempunyai solusi untuk masalah ini Tsunade sama." Ujar Kakashi.

Tsunade mengerluarkan suara yang seperti gabungan antara helaan nafas dan erangan.

"Kalian juga huh?"

Seluruh anggota tim 7 mengerjapkan mata. "Juga? Apa yang anda maksud dengan kata itu Hokage sama?" Ujar Kakashi.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kalian juga? Mereka mempunyai masalah yang sama dengan kalian." Tunjuk sang Godaime itu ke arah pojok tempat Tenten dan Lee berdiri dan terdapat bundelan kecilnya yang merupakan versi kecilnya Hyuuga Neji, ia memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan yang Sasuke pasang. Rasa dipermalukan, amarah serta rasa kesal. Mengapa mereka tak menyadari keberadaan dari tim Guy tersebut sebelumnya?

"Mereka datang beberapa menit sebelumnya dengan masalah yang sama. Aku memang mengetahui jutsu ini. Jutsu yang jarang digunakan sehingga jarang sekali orang yang mengetahui jutsu ini terlebih lagi berhasil melakukannya. Jutsu itu memang bertujuan untuk mengubah target menjadi anak kecil. Dan sekarang keduanya telah menjadi bayi."

"Tapi aku tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini." Teriak Sasuke dengan suara kecilnya membuat ia melebarkan kedua bola matanya karena suara yang ia miliki sangat tinggi dan sangat memalukan baginya.

"Aku tahu itu, jutsu ini memang mengubah kondisi fisik seseorang bukan kondisi mental. Jangan khawatir aku bisa menyembuhkan jutsu ini." Ucapan dari Tsunade membuat mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu menghela nafas dengan lega.

"Tapi itu akan membutuhkan waktu."

"Huh?"

"Aku memang pernah mendengar jutsu ini, tapi belum pernah melihat jutsu ini digunakan sebelumnya terlebih menemukan obatnya. Aku harus melakukan penelitian sebelum dapat melakukan sesuatu. Karena jika kita terburu-buru bisa berakibat fatal. Entah apakah kalian berdua akan terjebak selamanya pada tubuh bayi, atau secara berangsur-angsur tumbuh dewasa, atau kalian akan berakhir dengan memiliki fisik dan mental seorang bayi. Jalan terbaik adalah dengan melakukan penyelidikan akan jutsu ini."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan ini?" Tunjuk Naruto pada perut bayi bunyit Sasuke membuat Sasuke memandang tajam ke arahnya dan menampik tangan Naruto.

"Hingga aku menemukan obatnya-" Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya, ia mencoba untuk memilih kata selanjutnya. " Kalian harus menjaga mereka."

"Apa?"  
"Kau adalah rekan satu timnya bukan? Kalian harus tetap saling bersama. Jadi Naruto dan Sakura kalian berdua harus mengasuh Sasuke. Tenten dan Lee kalian yang mengasuh Neji sampai aku selesai menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan mereka berdua." Putus Tsunade.

"Apa?" Neji langsung berhenti saat mendengar teriakkan anak kecilnya dan segera menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Kau telah mendengarku. Dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang , sekalipun pikiran masih normal kalian tetaplah seorang bayi. Kalian tidak dapat melakukan aktifitas normal karena kalian kecil dan tak berdaya."

"Tak berdaya?" Sasuke mendekapkan tangan ke mulutnya sebelum ia lebih membuat malu dirinya sendiri. Dia membenci nada tinggi anak kecil miliknya tersebut.

"Ya tak berdaya, kau tidak bisa memasak, menjaga diri kalian sendiri, berlatih. Kalian bahkan tak bisa menaiki tangga seorang diri. Kalian terlalu kecil."

"Kau bilang berlatih?"

"Ya selama kalian masih dalam sosok bayi, maka aku melarang kalian melakukan kegiatan berlatih, dan karena cakra yang dimiliki bayi sangat rendah maka kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan jutsu apapun, dan aku tidak ingin kalian membantahku dengan mencoba melakukan sebuah jutsu hanya untuk membuktikan aku salah."

Kedua bayi mungil itu memberikan tatapan tajam ke sang Hokage.

"Begini peraturannya, setidaknya harus ada seseorang yang berada disamping mereka setiap saat. Yang akan mengasuhmu seperti layaknya seorang _baby sitter, _yang bertugas memberikanmu makan, mengajakmu jalan-jalan, membuatmu tertidur dan segala sesuatu yang akan dilakukan orang tua terhadap anaknya. Hingga jutsu ini berhasil di patahkan, mereka berdua adalah tanggung jawab kalian, mengerti?"

Lee menjawab dengan lantang. "Ya Hokage sama."

Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih menggendong Neji di dalam pelukannya. "Baik Hokage sama."

Sakura juga menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah Hokage sama."

Naruto mengerang. "Aww, apa kita harus melakukan itu?"

Kakashi melangkah maju. "Bagaimana denganku Hokage sama?"

"Kau adalah seorang Jounin yang kuat dan berkemampuan Kakashi. Aku tak bisa membuatmu mengasuh Sasuke di saat ada Sakura dan Naruto yang bisa melakukannya. Jika aku memerlukanmu menjalani sebuah misi penting, akan lebih menguntungkan untuk mengirim seorang Jounin daripada dua orang Genin, lagipula ini termasuk misi ringan tingkat D, aku tak bisa membuat seorang Jounin mengasuh seorang bayi. Kau akan menjalani misi seperti biasa dan mereka berdua yang akan mengasuh Sasuke."

Kakashi pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya mengerti Hokage sama."

Sasuke sedikit bergerak di dalam pelukan Kakashi. "Pst Kakashi sensei."

"Hmm?" Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu ke telingannya.

"Oh." Kakashi melihat ke arah Tsunade sama. "Uhm Hokage sama."

"Ya?"

"Tampaknya saat mereka berubah ukuran, hanya tubuh mereka yang berubah sedangkan pakaian yang mereka kenakan tidak."

Tsunade melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Neji yang memang memakai kaos kebesaran dan baru ia sadari keduanya telanjang. "Oh uhmm kalau begitu hal pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah menemukan pakaian untuk mereka."

Sakura melompat dengan riang. "Oh maksud anda sejak kami yang akan mengasuh mereka maka kami bisa memilih pakaian untuk mereka juga?" Jika dilihat baik-baik maka kedua bola mata Sakura seperti bersinar-sinar.

Tsunade menggangguk.

"Yay hore! Aku bisa mengajak Sasuke kun belanja! Apakah toko-toko masih buka? Aku melihat sebuah _jumper_ kecil di toko bayi beberapa hari yang lalu. Semoga saja masih ada." Sakura merebut paksa Sasuke dari tangan Kakashi. "Ayo kita segera belanja Sasuke kun dan jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga baik-baik dirimu." Pekik Sakura dengan girang. Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat dengan sempurna saat Sakura menggendong erat dirinya untuk keluar dari ruangan Hokage. 'Oh Kami sama apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku ini?'

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

_Hey All_

Kali ini saya menyadur sebuah cerita komedi dari _**Swirlheart.**_ _Fortunately or Unfortunately depend how you see it, it's not Yaoi. Although I wish it is._

_I hope you find this fiction is hilarious and still want me to continued it._

Bagi yang ingin membaca originalnya silahkan klik _favorite stories_ ku.

Nah Minna san, _please don't forget to give me a review to make me a happy author_

_Until next time _

xoxoxoxo


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2 : Shopping

.

.

.

"Oh yang ini sangat lucu!" Pekik Sakura dengan girang sembari berlarian mengitari rak dan display pakaian, ia mengambil baju-baju dengan berbagai macam corak dan warna. Dia tersenyum seperti orang gila dan sepertinya dia juga yang paling menikmati ini semua. Bisa memilihkan pakaian untuk Sasuke, siapa yang tak senang?

"Bagaimana menurutmu yang ini?" Ujar Sakura sembari memegangi sebuah kaos merah dengan gambar wajah tersenyum di bagian dada. Tanggapan Sasuke berupa kernyitan pada dahinya, itulah jawabannya. Tapi Sakura tetap saja kembali mengambil secara acak pakaian-pakaian tersebut dan menyerahkannya ke Naruto untuk ia pegangngi.

"Sakura, aku tak bisa membawa Sasuke dan semua pakaian ini secara bersamaan." Keluh Naruto.

"Naruto masa' kau tak bisa membawa dua puluh delapan pakaian saja?"

"Du-dua puluh delapan?"

Setidaknya Tenten dan Lee tidak membuat Neji begitu kesulitan seperti yang sedang dialami Sasuke. Mereka hanya memilih sepuluh pakaian dan itu semua atas persetujuan dari Neji. Tenten menyerahkan Lee untuk menggendong Neji, sementara gadis bermata coklat itu mengambil sebuah _overall _bewarna hijau pada rak didepannya lalu ia tunjukkan pakaian tersebut ke Neji.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Kedua bola mata Neji membulat dengan sempurna membuat Tenten menurunkan pilihannya itu karena ia cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksud dari rekannya itu.

"Sudah cukup Tenten." Ujar Neji pelan.

"Ok ayo kita ke ruang ganti!" Ujar Sakura sembari menarik paksa Naruto yang sekarang membawa Sasuke dan tiga puluh lima baju di dalam lengannya. Sakura mendorong masuk Naruto ke dalam salah satu bilik tersebut.

"Kau yang akan memakaikan Sasuke kun baju karena aku seorang gadis jadi aku gak bisa melakukannya."

"Lupakan saja!" teriak keduanya secara bersamaan.

Sedangkan pada bilik satunya Neji tidak terlalu menyusahkan timnya. "Baiklah Lee kau hanya akan membantuku saat aku memerlukan saja dan selagi kita di dalam, jangan melihat." Ujar Neji dengan nada anak kecilnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau tipe pemalu Neji."

"Tidak, aku hanya mempunyai keyakinan penuh bahwa aku bisa memakai pakaian sendiri dan seperti yang Hokage sama telah katakan, kau harus mengasuh dan membantuku disaat aku butuhkan. Aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan ini saja." Setidaknya Neji membuat hal lebih mudah kepada kedua rekan setimnya, karena pada bilik satunya Sasuke dan Naruto saling melempar cacian dan Sasuke memberikan tendangan serta pukulan ke Naruto. Sakura melerai paksa keduanya dan menutup pintu bilik tersebut. "Sudah coba saja baju itu Sasuke kun dan Naruto jangan sakiti Sasuke, jika kau lakukan maka aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan."

"Tapi Sakura!"

"Kau sudah mendengarku Naruto."

"Tapi dia yang telah melukaiku, dia juga yang gak mau memakai baju-baju ini." Rengek Naruto dari dalam bilik.

"Pakai saja dulu Sasuke kun, kau terlalu kecil sekarang jadi kau tak bisa memakai pakaian normalmu." Teriak Sakura dari luar bilik. Akhirnya terdengar pintu di kunci lalu keduanya mulai memilih pakaian akan tetapi selang dua detik kemudian dari dalam bilik tersebut terdengar teriakkan dan cacian maki dari kedua Genin tim tujuh tersebut.

Pandangan para pengunjung toko seluruhnya ke arah bilik tersebut. Dikarenakan teriakkan protes Sasuke dan cacian dari Naruto yang terdengar sangat keras.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara tersebut berhenti terdengar dan pintu dibuka. Naruto tampak kelelahan.

"Bagaimana?" Ujar Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Dia menendang wajahku." Naruto sangat kesal. "Lalu ia menonjokku dan menarik rambutku! Tapi aku berhasil memakaikan baju." Naruto menyeringai dan menyodorkan Sasuke yamg telah memakai _overall _warna biru donker dan kaos warna hitam.

Sakura langsung menjerit riang ke arah ninja kecil di hadapannya itu.

"Ow, dia sangat menggemaskan! Baiklah kita ambil pakaian ini." Ujar Sakura dengan bahagia. "Hei tunggu dulu, harusnya aku yang memutuskan." Sasuke sangat marah sekarang.

"Tapi kau menolak semua pilihan yang ada." Ujar Sakura.

"Ya kau harus menggunakan sesuatu Sasuke, kau tak bisa berkeliaran dengan telanjang. " Imbuh Naruto.

Dia menggeram tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa sembari melipat kedua lengannya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri Lee. Biarkan saja aku."

"Jika kau yakin."

"Diamlah."

Neji merangkak menuju cermin panjang yang terpasang di dinding bilik. Dia mendapati dirinya memakai sepasang kaos bewarna gading dan celana pendek berwarna ungu gelap. Dia juga memakai sehelai kain tipis untuk menutupi tanda segel di dahinya karena Hitai-ate miliknya terlalu kebesaran untuknya saat ini. Genin mungil itu memandangi dirinya ke bawah dan ke arah cermin. Jujur ia sendiri mengakui bahwa dirinya saat ini sangat imut. Rambutnya memang masih panjang sekalipun masih seukuran normal untuk seorang bayi. Kedua bola matanya juga tampak lebih besar dari biasanya dan dia memang sangat pendek. Seukuran tinggi dari lutut Lee. Mau gak mau Neji memang harus mengakui bahwa dirinya yang sekarang memang sangat tak berdaya.

Lee membuka pintu setelah melihat Neji telah selesai. Neji merangkak ke arah Tenten yang berdiri di depan bilik, lalu ia menarik ujung celana Tenten untuk menarik perhatian kunoichi bercepol dua tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ujar Neji pelan.

Tenten menolehkan pandanganya ke bawah dan hanya memandangi dirinya, Neji pun membalas tatapan matanya. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba Tenten menjerit senang. "Ohh! Kau sungguh menggemaskan Neji kun."

"Huh?" Apa dia selalu bertingkah seperti ini di sekitar anak kecil? Dia bertingkah seperti seorang anak perempuan, seorang Tenten! Mungkin insting wanitanya muncul atau apalah. Karena selanjutnya Tenten menggendong dirinya dengan erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Hei hentikan Tenten, ack!" "Sangat imut." Tenten semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajah Neji ke dadanya. Kunoichi bercepol dua itu menepuk pelan rambut Neji dan memeluknya. Sedangkan Neji sendiri merontakronta dalam dekapan erat rekan nya itu. Lupakan dengan sensasi yang diinginkan para pria di dunia. Ini sangat menyakitkan dirinya dan membuat ia kehabisan bisa ia berdiam diri saja dan membiarkan ini semua terjadi kepadanya.

"Tenten hentikan! Aku tak bisa bernafas!" Teriak Neji dengan nada anak kecilnya. Tenten akhirnya mengendurkan dekapannya tapi ia tetap memeluk Neji. "Maaf Neji tapi kau terlalu imut untuk dihiraukan." Tenten kembali mendekap Neji.

"Tenten omph!" Wajahnya berada di dada Tenten lagi.

Sakura memilih sepasang pakaian lainnya untuk Sasuke dan menyuruh Genin berambut biru dongker itu mencoba pakaian pilihannya. Sasuke hendak protes tapi akhirnya ia menjalani juga perintah Sakura. Lebih baik ia cepat selesaikan ini.

Setelah selesai berbelanja pakaian mereka menuju bagian lain dari toko tersebut. Sakura tak mengatakan untuk apa, tapi Sasuke mempunyai firasat bahwa itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan,setidaknya untuknya tentu. Yang dia dan Neji tahu adalah Sakura dan Tenten akhirnya meninggalkan toko tersebut dengan membawa banyak tas belanja. Tim Gai membawa Neji kerumahnya dan Tim tujuh membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya.

Kedua Genin bayi mungil itu saling memandang sebelum dibawa pergi oleh tim masing-masing. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti kepada mereka berdua sudah pasti tidak akan menyenangkan, setidaknya hanya untuk diri mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

AN:

Hai hai

Thanks for the lovely review, the favorite, and the follow

It's really make me happy.

I hope you still want to read this story and find this story funny.

and for all my silent reader makasih juga udah mau baca. Mungkin di lain waktu bersedia untuk memberikan review.

Hehehe coz for author review itu kaya' penghargaan tertinggi. Kita jadi tahu setidaknya karya kita dihargai atau tidak sama para readers.

Oh well until next time my folk.

Ciao

XOXOXO


End file.
